New Love? A Clyrnin Fanfic
by angie.mcgrath.75
Summary: Claire's heart is confused and she and Myrnin grow close. How will this affect the other Morganville residents? My first ever fanfic, please go easy on me! x
1. Chapter 1

New Love?

Claire Danvers wandered down the streets of Morganville, Texas, with nothing but the tumbleweed for company. Even for Morganville, the streets were dusty and deserted. The sun beating down on and scorching the lonely road, the petite brunette turned off down a dark alleyway towards the rotten shack concealing her boss's underground lab/lair. As she unlocked the door, she already had a bad feeling about today. Her premonitions grew stronger still when she heard Myrnin's somewhat anxious voice, never a good tone for any vampire, let alone the mostly-insane mad scientist Myrnin.

"Claire? Is that you? Hello? Please answer me Claire. I've been lonely, you know-I would very much appreciate having a companion to converse with. Pretty please?"

Okay, that was definitely _not_ normal. Myrnin often made her feel guilty for leaving, but that had all supposedly stopped when she had cured his disease-with his help-a sort of vampire Alzheimer's. She walked cautiously into the steampunked lab. Among the clutter and junk, books and lab equipment, Myrnin sat in an old and very well-worn armchair. He was in a surprisingly normal-but-formal outfit, which consisted of…was that a _tuxedo?!_ His shiny black shoes seemed new and freshly polished, and the whole thing was topped off by a top hat.

"Um…Myrnin, are you alright? You look a little…off today."

"Off? I will never quite understand the slang of today's generation. Oh, but that was not what I wanted to speak to you about-Claire, take my seat."

Claire sat down awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do with herself. She always felt weird when Myrnin was around-it was something she wasn't exactly sure of, and she hardly admitted it to herself, but...no, that was ridiculous. Shane was her boyfriend, and she loved him. Didn't she?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Myrnin.

"Claire, I feel as though there is a barrier between us-you seem very subdued lately, and I have noticed you being distracted from your work." He laid a hand on her shoulder, looking concerned. "Is everything alright, Claire?"

Claire felt her heart thumping hard against her ribs, and it was all she could do not to shiver at his touch. "I'm fine, honestly."

Myrnin was close, so close, and Claire knew at once that he could sense that she was lying. She tried to pull away from his questioning look, but he held her, gentle yet firm. She met his gaze, and there was a long silence. It was incredibly tense, until Myrnin broke the silence.

"Claire, I…have something that has been on my mind for quite some time now, and I feel like I should probably confess it to you."

Claire gulped. "Confess what?"

Myrnin gently closed her eyelids. "This," he replied.

She felt something wash over her, dread and hope mingled in a new and indescribable sensation, and then he kissed her.

I was soft and slow and sweet, with a thrilling bite of vampiric cold that only made it all the better. He pulled away, searching her face. He leaned in again, and this one was darker, more passionate and romantic, and Claire opened her mouth in a response to him. When their tongues met, warm and chill, shivers went up Claire's spine. Then she remembered.

Tears already welling in her eyes, she pulled away from his beautiful embrace. Myrnin moaned in self-hate.

"Claire, I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I-"

"No, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry, I…I have to go."

Gasping for air, her chest heaving with heavy sobs, Claire ran in the direction of Lot Street.


	2. Tell him now!

Chapter 2

As Claire turned into the yard of the Glass House, she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her blouse. She knew that there was only one person in, and that that person was the only one she could confide in. Eve was at work, Michael was at a meeting with Amelie-that didn't sound good!-and Shane was off butchering meat at a local restaurant. That left Miranda, even though Shane would be home at around ten-he worked later shifts on Saturday and took Sunday off. It was seven o'clock, and Miranda, the resident ghost of the Glass House, would have materialized by now.

She walked into the hall and locked the door behind her.

"Miranda? Miranda, are you there?" Claire called for her friend, her voice breaking and fresh tears blurring her vision.

"Claire, is that you? What's wrong? I'm in here!"

Claire poked her head around the door of the spacious sitting room. Miranda was sitting on the couch, flicking through a magazine. She stopped when she saw the look on Claire's face.

Claire, what's wrong?!"

I need your help, Mir-I don't know what to do!" Claire burst into fresh tears, and Mir sat her down, arm around her shoulders.

Mir, I…I think I need to…to break up with Shane." The words wouldn't come to Claire, and it took the strength out of her to say what she was trying to say.

"But Claire…why? I thought you really loved him! Have you found someone else?"

Claire only needed to say it. She gathered herself as best she could, and said "Oh, Mir…I think I'm in love with Myrnin!"

Miranda looked speechless. "Claire…you need to make sure that you really do love him before you tell Shane.

"But I don't want to tell him! It will break his heart!"

"Claire, it will only make it worse for both of you-you won't want Shane, and he'll find out the hard way. You need to tell him."

"Okay, then," Claire said, scared and very guilty for what she was about to do. "I'll try. Bu it will probably kill him, you know that, right? And what will happen then? Hell move out!"

"You have to, Claire-it will be far worse for him in the long run if you don't."

Claire knew she was right. Even though she hadn't actually done anything with Myrnin, she still felt awful. Claire decided that she would have to tell him tonight.

**P.S. thank you so much for the reviews, I was struggling a bit trying to write this chapter and I don't know what's going to happen next myself-anyway, I will try to update at least every weekend, but my first year summer exams are coming up and I need to study. Thanks in advance for any patience you give me! x **


	3. It will all come clear in the dark hours

Chapter 3

When Shane walked in the door, they were all sitting around the table eating Claire's tacos. Michael was happy with the way things had gone today-the meeting had turned out to be what Amelie called an "Informative," to tell the vampires of Morganville that Bishop was dead, killed by a mystery vamp. While she was not happy about the death of her father, Michael certainly was. Eve had brought home chocolate coffees, her own concoctions which consisted of coffee, brown sugar, milk, cream, melted dark chocolate and a so-called "secret ingredient" that Claire suspected to be cayenne pepper. Whatever it was, it was delicious, but the tacos and coffee were playing at being acrobats in Claire's stomach, and Mir kept throwing worried glances in her direction. Shane sat down beside Claire, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, beautiful. Did you miss me?"

Claire just shrugged and smiled awkwardly.

"You OK, Claire?"

"Yeah, sorry-I just feel a bit off, that's all. In fact, I think I might just go up to bed now." She gave another weak smile to her boyfriend, then turned on her heel and stumbled up the stairs, stepping on an invisible step at then top and nearly tumbling all the way back down again. S he got herself into a nightdress and clambered into bed clumsily, deciding to get an hour or so of sleep before she forced herself to go knocking on his door. She had barely nodded off, however, when she was woken by someone closing the door of her bedroom softly. She sat up in bed.

"Shane? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" he asked, chuckling. "Are you feeling any better?

Oh. She'd forgotten about her excuse.

"Yeah, a bit. Thanks." She sat up fully, leaning against the headboard. "Shane, we need to talk. Well, at least…at least, I need to tell you something."

Shane gae her a puzzled look, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Shane, I don't know what to say." She sighed, avoiding eye contact. "I…I think I've met someone else."

She was shocked at herself for blurting it out, but what shocked her even more was his reaction. It was not what she had expected. Not what she had expected _at all._


	4. No regrets

Chapter 4

Claire had expected hurt in his eyes, and probably anger and vengefulness afterwards, but instead he looked into her eyes with a look of relief.

"Claire…I was about to tell you the same thing. I feel as though we're drifting apart, and…I'm in love with someone else. I swear we haven't done anything, Claire, but I want to be with her and she told me that she feels the same way."

"I'm sorry, Shane," Claire whispered, holding back sobs, "I could have mirrored what you just said, but…he kissed me. Today. In…in the lab."

Claire watched as Shane's expression went from upset, to confusion, and then to horror.

"MYRNIN?!" he gasped. Claire nodded meekly. She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. "I might have known. But…I don't really mind. It hurts for us to end like this, Claire, and I don't like the bloodsucker, but it's your choice." He turned around as he was about to walk out the door. "Claire, I truly do love you. I just don't love you in that way. I…" he was obviously struggling to tell her what he was trying to say. "I love Hannah Moses."

Shane turned and went before Claire could take in what he had just said, but then…Hannah? Police Chief Hannah? Shane? Claire was glad that he had taken it so well, but she loved him, even if it wasn't that kind of love anymore, and it hurt to let him go. She turned over and wept, though she did not exactly know what for, until her eyelids drooped shut, heavy as lead. She slept.


	5. Vampire kisses

Chapter 5

**Hey, I just want to say thanks to Cheesepuffzapper for being my only follower and for reviewing each chapter so far (x), you are the only one who has given me reviews at all, and I would really appreciate more feedback from others. Anyone who reads this, please review, even if it's a negative review! x**

Two days passed in the Glass house. Although she and Shane were still a little awkward around each other, it got easier with each passing minute. Just as she had expected, however, the other four residents didn't like the idea of Claire being in a relationship with Myrnin-they were worried for her, and she appreciated that, but she was still a little annoyed when she was constantly told to take care. Although they didn't know it, she had not been to work since the kiss. Frankly, she was too nervous, and she kept going over the moments again and again in her head. Today, however, she had no classes, and she was determined to go to the lab. She set off just after lunch-and after putting on her decent jeans and t-shirt and taking her hair down from her plait.

The lab was even worse than when she had left-well, run out. Myrnin came out of the bedroom as she turned on the lights.

"Why hello, little Claire-it's been a while, has it not? I haven't had the pleasure of laying my eyes on you since our little, uh, encounter."

Not knowing quite what to say in reply, Claire simply stated, "I broke up with Shane around two days ago." Myrnin reacted with a look of mixed feelings-she saw sadness, joy and relief flash across his face all at once. She felt the need to break the tense silence and tell him the truth. "Myrnin, I…I love you. There's no other way for me to put it."

Myrnin looked happier than she had ever seen him. In less time than it took her to blink, she was up against the wall. Myrnin was gazing hungrily into her eyes, and when he kissed her, it was SO much better than Shane, and they stood for at least a quarter of an hour, kissing softly, the temptation of their love enough for them both. It was Myrnin who broke the kiss this time.

"Come. There is much to be done." There was a light to his eyes that hadn't been there before, and Claire could feel herself blushing. She felt as though a light had been turned on inside of her, and the whole world could see it. She _wanted _the whole world to see it!

They worked almost normally, throwing glances at each other all the while. Around the time when she usually would have thought about going home, Myrnin went to get something, and Claire took the opportunity to text Eve.

**_ Hey Eve, just letting u kno dat if I don't com back tonite I will b back 2morro. X_**

She got a reply almost immediately.

**_ KK CB but plz don't do anything that's stupid r u don't want 2 do! X_**

Claire put her phone back in her pocket, smiling, and continued mixing chemicals. She didn't know he was behind her until she felt him pressing up behind her. While one of his arms reached for a test tube, the other slid softly around her waist, swaying her from side to side.

"Working late, my sweet?"

Claire's very skin tingled at his touch, and she let go of her current mixture. Myrnin let go of the test tube, ad his other hand stroked the side of her face as though stroking something that would shatter at too much strength-which probably wasn't too far off the truth, in terms of Myrnin's vampire strength. He placed kisses along her neck, licking faintly over the pulse, and looked up at her teasingly. He spun her around to face him, and kissed her more passionately than she had ever thought was possible. She yearned for more, and moaned into his open mouth. She felt him stroking her lower back and holding the back of her head. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever, feeling him caress her like a baby, and he led her slowly into his bedroom.


	6. Waking in the Bedroom

Chapter 6

When Claire woke up the next morning, she found Myrnin asleep beside her. She remembered the previous night, how he had held her close, how it had felt so right, how he had told her he loved her and would never let her go…

Myrnin stirred beside her, then yawned and turned over to face her.

"Good morning, my love. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she answered sleepily. Myrnin leaned over, kissed her and pulled back again. "Now I'm great," she said.

Myrnin lifted her hand to his lips, making her shudder with pleasure. He stood up, putting on his fanged bunny slippers and walking into the lab. Claire couldn't help but admire him, the muscles rippling under the smooth skin, steel under silk. She knew they were far stronger than they looked.

Myrnin turned back to her at the door and asked "What would you like for breakfast?" The question made her laugh, it was so unexpected. He gave her a dazzling smile. "I don't have much food here just…er…well, you know. Bags. Bags of…"

"Yes, ok, Myrnin, I get it!" Claire appreciated the offer, but blood really wasn't her thing.

Myrnin gave her another cheeky grin, and continued, "Would you like to go to Common Grounds?" Within a stomach churning moment, Claire realized why he chose that option. When people found out that she and Myrnin were a couple, it would be just like it had been when Michael and Eve had decided to get married, only this time, it would be worse-Michael and Eve had been together for a good while, but Claire and Myrnin were unexpected and Myrnin had a crazy reputation. Still, that was just part and parcel of their relationship, wasn't it?

"Well, if you're sure you're ok with it…?"

"Claire, darling, if you are happy, I am happy."

Claire thought of something suddenly. "Um, Myrnin, do you have a bath or a shower or something?" For the first time in ages, Claire saw something resembling embarrassment on his face. "Just through that door," he told her, pointing her in the right direction.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Before she knew it, she was soaking in a hot bath, feeling more joyful and relaxed than she ever had before.


	7. Neutral or Not!

Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating, but I had a busy Easter! I feel slightly evil for saying this, but I have seen this used in a number of fanfics and am sticking to it from here on out: no new chapter until this one has ten reviews! Sorry! **

Before Claire knew it, she was outside the door of Common Grounds, the coffee shop owned by the second most bad-ass vampire in Morganville-Oliver. Nobody, mortal or otherwise, would attack them there. The place was under permanent ceasefire, or however you wanted to describe an unspoken contract of peace between vampires and humans alike.

As they walked in, nobody took any notice of them. They had let go of each other's hands outside the shop, and, by now, even the oldest Morganville residents wouldn't think anything of seeing them together. To them, it was just Claire and her psycho-maniac vampire boss. That was completely normal for Morganville!

However, they weren't there to do business with Oliver, as everyone automatically presumed them to be. When Myrnin led her over to the counter, there stood Eve in all her Goth glory, Oliver working beside her in his usual "nice-guy disguise" tie-dyed tee. Eve smiled when she saw Claire.

"Hey, CB, hey, Myrnin. You looking for the big guy?"

"No thank you, young lady, we would just like to purchase some beverages, if you please."

A sudden flash of realisation flashed across Eve's face.

"Oh, I get it. What'll it be, then? Wait, I know-cappuccino for Claire and a bag for Myrnin?"

Claire nodded, but Myrnin shook his head and said "Actually, I would very much like a, uh…well, perhaps I shall just have the same as Claire, thank you."

Eve gave them a thumbs-up, pointed them towards a table-with two chairs-and turned towards the coffee machine.

Myrnin took Claire's hand, led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. He sat down himself and reached for her hand across the table. After two minutes, Eve came over with the coffee. She looked grim.

"Here's your coffee, although I think the last thing you need, Claire, is having your crazy vampire boyfriend on caffeine." She bent down, and her face took on a much more serious expression. "Listen, guys, Oliver's been watching you. He's not a happy bunny-I think he sees you two as another me and Michael situation, you know?"

Claire saw Myrnin throw a vampire-quick glance at Oliver. They were NOT best buddies, Claire knew that, and they had had many a squabble over the centuries, but at least Oliver couldn't do much, not even outside his café-Amelie would have his guts for garters if he harmed Myrnin. Not that Oliver would have a better chance than Myrnin, anyway. Oliver was a warrior, but Myrnin was just as strong and definitely smarter.

Eve gave them another Goth smile and bounced over to the counter, having had a mood swing and quickly gotten over her fear of Oliver attacking them.

In about five minute's time, however, Oliver came across the shop to their table. He looked like he had something all laid out in his mind to say, and he didn't seem to like the idea of Claire and Myrnin being together-Claire could see it in his face.

"Well hello, Oliver, have you come to congratulate us on our fortunate little pairing?" asked Myrnin, chancing his arm just to piss Oliver off.

"My intentions are not congratulatory, as you well know, you stupid old fool. You and your pet are going to cause uproar when the population finds out-and have you thought about Amelie? She will not like this and you both know that. So I suggest that you take your drinks, go elsewhere to sort yourselves out and-as young Claire might say-break up." He finished in a tone that clearly showed how little he thought of modern-day English, putting his arm around Claire's shoulders and steering her out of her chair. Claire, taken by surprise, grabbed her coffee and saw Myrnin follow.

He was quick to contradict Oliver, stating "We are free to go wherever we wish, thank you very much."

"Myrnin, maybe we should go" said Claire, all too aware of the stares they were attracting from the other customers. Myrnin uttered a low growl and followed Claire out the door. As Oliver shut it behind them, she saw the shop owner give them a stiff and almost satisfied nod.

Myrnin gave her one of those looks that Claire was, at this stage, way too familiar with, and kissed her, cool and light. She furrowed her brow at him-she knew that whatever he was planning, it was crazy.

"Myrnin, what are you going to do?"

"We, fy annwyl, are going to see the founder."

And with that, he scooped her up into his arms and raced at vampire speed towards Founder's Square.

**Come on guys-I wanna see those reviews! Or else I might have to go all vamp on you! Ten reviews and I will update! There is definitely a twist planned for this story involving a certain romantic tragedy and...hey, is that revenge I smell?! You won't know until you help me get ten reviews! All it takes is for you to review this chapter and push that button, I'm checking the progress every day! x**


	8. Mae Claire yn marw!

Chapter 8

**Hey peeps! It's been a while and I still haven't gotten ten NEW reviews. By the end of this chapter, I want 26 reviews AT LEAST before I update!**

**Contains spoilers for Black Dawn and possibly Bitter Blood!**

The Elders Council secretly terrified Claire. The vamps there were just so badass, if you crossed them you were taken as a walking snack.

Myrnin set Claire down on a chair in the hall, throwing a magazine at her. Why the Hell, she thought, were there magazines?

"Stay here", Myrnin commanded.

"Myrnin, I think I can deal with it too, you know. It's not like I don't have plenty of experience."

Myrnin rolled his eyes and shrugged, and those muscles rippled under the clothes. It made Claire's skin tingle.

Before Claire knew it, they were called into Amelie's office. The founder of Morganville sat behind a mahogany desk, her pens and paperwork incredibly neat, her hands clasped in front of her and her back straight. Myrnin didn't hesitate.

"Amelie, I think you ought to-"

"I am aware of your current situation, Myrnin, and personally I agree with Oliver. This is ridiculous, the two of you need to sort out your priorities and separate. I cannot have uproar as there was when Michael Glass and Eve Rosser were betrothed. Myrnin, I know you have had feelings for Claire for a long time now, but you should know by now that it was not meant to be. Claire, though…I thought better of you."

Claire thought she actually sensed some sincere disappointment in her voice at that last remark, and it was chillingly sad. Was Amelie, the Ice Queen, beginning to thaw at last?

Myrnin chimed in again. "My Lady, may I remind you that I am most likely going to ignore your complaints? I love little Claire." He said it with so much warmth in his voice that it brought tears to Claire's eyes. "I do not care for the uproar that you fear; I only wish for you to stop treating Claire and myself like your servants!" He almost shouted the last part, and Claire could sense something bad happening.

"Myrnin of Conwy! You swore an oath of loyalty to me when you came here, you knew what would happen!"

"Ah yes," he replied, quiet and deadly, "but that oath ended when you betrayed Samuel."

And then she snapped. Amelie rose from the velvet armchair, in all her cold, terrible splendour, and cried in a voice that echoed around the spacious room, "I will not be mocked by some mad scientist whose last love was a computer colder than the blood in his veins! I have backed you for the last time, Myrnin! You will leave Claire!"

"I would never leave her, not in a million years!"

"Yes, Myrnin, you WILL!"

Myrnin cried out in pain, covering his head with his arms and sinking to his knees slowly as though he were being forced down by an invisible force. It seemed to get stronger, it was going to kill him, he was going to die, Claire knew it, he was screaming like nothing Claire had ever heard in her entire life, vampires shouldn't scream like that, they were too _strong…_

The sound tore through Claire like a dagger, and she could feel the force around the room. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to the founder and slapped her across the face, a move only seen performed by Eve Rosser when Amelie forbade her marriage to Michael Glass.

"Stop it you're killing him! You fucking coward, you're killing Myrnin!"

Amelie turned on her, and suddenly Claire felt a pain more enormous and surging than she had ever even imagined as possible, oceans crushing down on her, surely bones were being broken, she had never screamed like this, and still it wasn't enough. She heard Myrnin in the distance, and suddenly the pain began to disappear. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Myrnin's voice.

"_Mae hi wedi marw! Yr ydych wedi lladd Claire!"_

Then she heard something very strange; she heard Amelie.  
She was sobbing.  
And then everything faded away.

**Aren't I just evil?! right then, I want TEN reviews! That means the total will be brought to 26!**

**Will you review? pwetty pweese?! **

**See you soon, my fellow Morganville natives! x**

**Update, 19/08/2013: There are still 2 reviews needed for me to update, so here's a taste of what's coming up! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**

Claire opened her mouth and screamed, high and loud, her heart beat in her chest, and she struggled to fight her paralysis and obey her instincts:

_Run!_

No sound came out of her mouth.

**Please don't read, follow, favourite or whatever without reviewing! The quicker you review, the quicker I update! Chapter 9 is ready and waiting!**


	9. The Decision

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

**Hey guys! So it's been a ****_really _****long time since I updated, and that's because it took ages to get to 26 reviews! I have had this chapter ready for ages, and I checked the reviews page every day, but the reviews just weren't coming in, even though I left a taster of this chapter . So I'm leaving it at 24 reviews, but here's the deal: please don't read, follow or favourite without reviewing! And when I get to 34 reviews, I will post chapter 10, where some huge shit is about to go down! It's ready now, and I am checking the reviews every day! Thanks!**

Chapter 9

_"Come to your senses!"_

_"I can't!"_

_"Don't be a fool, Amelie! You are the only one who can save my little Claire now!"_

_"She's gone, Myrnin. She's gone and it's all my fault."_

_"Amelie, at least try. Please try, for both our sakes. Try, Amelie, please. Do it. NOW!"_

There was a searing pain in Claire's neck. It burned like a bonfire on the fourth of July, it burned like she had swallowed a spark, it burned like someone had held ice to it for too long.  
Most of all, though, it burned like any time a vampire had bitten her, and any vampire who _had_ bitten her had done it on that exact place. Claire's mind wouldn't function properly, and she was unable to even make an attempt in figuring out what might be happening to her. In the next moment, it felt like someone was pulling two unbelievably sharp thorns out of her neck, and the aftermath was horrendous. A pain almost as terrible as when Amelie had cast her glamour over her spread from her neck down her entire body, and something warm and stingy gushed from the source of the pain and was making a pool around her head. Claire, in as much as she could when she was already unconscious, passed out from the pain.

When she came to, she couldn't move. She opened her eyes, but everything was blurry. She didn't really know what had happened. There was an enormous pain in her neck, and her face was wet. Another drop of liquid fell beside her mouth and, finding that she could move her tongue, she licked it in an attempt to figure out what it might be or even, perhaps, where she was. It tasted salty, almost like…

"Teardrops", she whispered. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could make out two blurry figures standing above whatever she was lying on, which felt like a sofa from heaven, soft and cosy. It was so good to lie down!

She opened her eyes wider, and the two figures gradually slid into focus. Myrnin was holding her right hand, and she wasn't on a couch, she was on a bed in a magnificent white room. She guessed who's room it was before she saw her sitting across from Myrnin, holding her other hand. Myrnin looked about to cry, he still remained dry-eyed. It was Amelie who was crying, her face expressionless, tears streaming silently from her own face onto Claire's, rain on a cold marble statue. Suddenly, Claire remembered everything-the blinding pain, the shouting voices, the sobbing. And then the second pain, the one that came from her neck, a lesser pain then the first, yet still agonizing. And the creature that had caused it all was touching her hand.

Claire opened her mouth and screamed, high and loud, her heart beat in her chest, and she struggled to fight her paralysis and obey her instincts:

**_Run!_**

No sound came out of her mouth. The vampires, obviously picking up on her speeding heartbeat, both reached out to soothe her at the same time, and Myrnin growled low in his throat at the founder. She growled back, and although Claire stopped trying to scream and dash for the door, her heart rate increased another bit. Great, now she was paralysed on a bed with two snarling, red-eyed vampires arguing above her. She was feeling more spectacular with every minute.

Amelie stood above Myrnin menacingly, and Myrnin…

…SHOVED HER HARD ACROSS THE ROOM.

She hit the wall with such force that the plaster rained down on her, and she snapped. Not in the way she had before, she wasn't angry, she looked…devastated. Amelie slid down the wall, rested her head on her knees, and cried. Her shoulders heaved with heavy sobs, her whole body shook, and her cries were so heart wrenching that Claire found it hard to believe that she was the same Founder she had met in the church so many months ago.

Myrnin's face showed no sympathy for the weeping…lady? Woman? Vampire? She looked at this moment to be younger than Claire herself, and under normal circumstances, Claire would have wanted to comfort her, but now, even though she looked so small and fragile, Claire would have either ran for the door or gone for her if it weren't for her current inability to move or speak. Right now, she knew that the only thing slowing her racing heartbeat was Myrnin holding her hand.

Even then she knew that he was no match for Amelie.

So why had she shied away from him?

"Claire? Oh, thank goodness!" Myrnin looked to be actually glowing with relief as he spoke, and Amelie's sobs subsided and she looked up at them both, drying her eyes with the back of her hands in a gesture that was very un-Amelie. Myrnin scowled in her direction, and turned his gaze back to Claire.

"Claire my love, I'm afraid something very bad has happened. Before I tell you, though, I must ask you something: do you remember everything or nothing? You should be able to whisper, darling."

Claire intended to say "everything", but instead, all that came out was, "Please don't let her hurt us again."

Myrnin's face fell, and Amelie bowed her head. She looked ashamed.

"Little Claire, I was expecting you to say no. Even hoping it. I'm sorry such agony was thrown at you by this ungodly creature." Amelie began to sob again. "Claire, I don't know how to tell you what I must. However, I can only tell you so much. _She _must tell you the rest." He threw another look of contempt at the Founder.

At this last comment, the tone in his voice turned, and he could have been talking about something he had on the sole of his shoe. Amelie looked up at him, a little frightened, a lot upset, and maybe a bit ashamed. Myrnin continued; "Claire, you must make a very difficult decision here. I…you…" He sighed, and he was clearly being strong for Claire's sake. "Claire, this pathetic woman, as you know, turned her full glamour on you. I know it must have seemed like a long time, but in reality it was only about five seconds before I managed to stop her. It is still too much for a human to withstand. You are dying, Claire."

His voice cracked, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Claire couldn't breathe. Dying? No. It couldn't be true!

"How" she whispered.

"That I can't explain", he gasped. He was crying properly now. "Claire, I don't know what will happen next. Amelie will discuss it with you, as I know that she is the only one who can really explain it. But know this, Claire; whatever choice you make, I love you." Claire was crying now, too, as she whispered back to him. "I love you too." Myrnin stood up, and he kissed her softly, gently, on the lips, before nodding stiffly at Amelie and departing the room.

Amelie stood up, brushing plaster dust off her clothes and out of her hair-which was hanging down loosely around her shoulders and was getting quite tangled-and wiping away tears again. She walked over to the bed and reached out. "Claire?" she asked tentatively.

Claire didn't want her to come near her. "Dno't touch me", she whispered. Amelie flinched at the words and a small, sad sound escaped from her lips. "Okay."

She sat down in Myrnin's seat, and for a few moments they watched each other with weary caution. It was Amelie who spoke first. "I'm so sorry, Claire." No answer. "Claire, I know you're in deep shock, but I must inform you of the little details of our… problem." Her voice shook, and Claire couldn't understand why. "Claire, I did not paralyse you with my glamour. I did it while trying to save you. I knew it would happen, but I had to do something to let you have options other than death. At first I refused, but Myrnin would not have it. So…I bit you, in a way. You have some of my blood now, Claire. Not enough to make you a vampire, not even close. But enough to keep you this way." It was then that Claire noticed the bandages around her neck. She suddenly understood all too well what Amelie was trying to tell her.

"You want to turn me into a vampire, don't you?" she whispered. Instead of answering directly, the Founder said, "As I said, little Claire, you have a choice; you can stay this way, and I will give you my blood when you need it to keep you alive. You would remain in this condition for the rest of your days, but I would look after your friends for you and I would always know if you were afraid or endangered. You could choose the option which, quite honestly, would destroy Myrnin, your friends...and me. You could leave this life." Claire's eyes widened. She didn't want to be paralysed for the rest of her life, and she didn't want to die! "There is, of course, one other option. You know what this is, Claire." She did. "No…not that…" Amelie nodded.

"I'm sorry, Claire. This entire mess is my fault!"

So Claire had a choice.

She could stay paralysed for the rest of her miserable life, only able to whisper, never truly able to protect her friends…

…she could let herself die…

…or she could become one of them…

…**_she could become a vampire._**

**Mwahahahaha! So, when I get to 34 reviews you will get to find out what happens next! Yay! Bye bye!** **x Clyrnin 4eva! x **


End file.
